


A Thermostat Is Not Rocket Science

by dapatty



Series: College Verse [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Dewees tweeted: “It's always so tricky to figure out how to work the heat in a new place. New. Meaning new to me. Not new as in just built”<br/>And this just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thermostat Is Not Rocket Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).



“Why the fuck is it so cold in here _Jesus_?” Frank was pretty sure his teeth were chattering by just walking into their suite. Frank could practically _see his breathe_. Honestly, he has no idea how the fuck he hadn’t come back to school to find a Dewees popsicle. 

“Is the heat broken?”Frank went over to poke at the thermostat. 

Moving into this suite before Spring semester was supposed to be awesome. It was a promise of _private_ showers and eliminating some of the loud chatter and lunacy of the dorms. The suite was not _supposed_ to start out a headache because the heat was broken and it was fucking winter in the Midwest. There was snow and shit outside and their rooms were not much warmer. Happy New Year to them, seriously. For a fleeting moment, he almost missed the dorms. Almost. This was going to be awesome and he would not be defeated. He was a sophomore in college, damnit, and would not be foiled by pesky things like heating units. 

“Maybe,” Dewees allowed. He was bundled up in a down comforter and what looked to be many layers and a novelty wolf hat on his head--it’s eyes peeking out from under the top of the comforter. “I mean, I’ve only been here like a day and been really busy and haven’t had a chance to be bothered by such silly things like making sure our rooms are a pleasant 72 degrees,” he waved a gloved hand, “but I’m fairly sure that our thermostat is programmed in Celsius.”

“No fucking way,” Frank examined it and found it to be like any other thermostat, just that Dewees hadn’t even TURNED THE HEAT ON. The unit was set on AIR CONDITIONING. And yes, Frank was thinking in capital letters because how can someone fail so hard at adulting. Frank apparently couldn’t leave Dewees alone for a day since he must have frost-bitten his brain over Christmas break. 

“Yes fucking way,” Dewees countered. “Wait, why are you giving me that _look_?”

“Because you had the damn thing set on 52 degrees and _AIR CONDITIONING_ ,” Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. He loved Dewees. He had missed Dewees while he was back home in Jersey. He had just simply forgotten that sometimes Dewees could Epic Fail and that when he did, he epic failed _hard_. Dewees was usually much more together than this. Frank could only blame himself for forgetting Dewees couldn’t function normally in new places, especially if he had to do anything about the temperature. At all. 

“Honest mistake.” Dewees shrugged and would probably blush if he were warm enough. “I can’t help that our thermostat is ridiculous and thwarted me and my efforts for warmth.”

“Man, it’s a _thermostat_ , not rocket science.” Frank actually face-palmed, sighed deeply and switched the unit on to heat and a degree that was reasonable so as to not overwork the unit while he thawed the suite out. He could have his toasty 72 degrees later. He could be patient. He was gonna be Zen this semester. He’d decided.

“Yeah,” Dewees sighed, shoulders slumping. Frank almost felt a little bad.

“Wanna cuddle for warmth?” Frank asked because seriously. And he’d had worse ideas. Besides, it was really fucking cold and Frank wasn’t sure which box his comforter was in. 

Dewees, graciously, opened his arms and enveloped Frank. 

“You are the perfect size for this,” Dewees observed. 

“Don’t start with the short jokes, buddy,” Frank threatened, poking Dewees’ side.

“I missed you too,” Dewees said. Frank smiled and tucked his cold nose into the crook of Dewees’ neck and Dewees made a fantastic affronted noise.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [College 'Verse Series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089605) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
